1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to portable computers. More specifically, the invention relates to a protective case for a portable computer. Specifically, the invention relates to a protective case for a portable computer having a display movable relative to a keyboard, and whereby the display may be latched in an open position and a closed position relative to the keyboard.
2. Background Information
Since the advent of the personal computer, manufacturers and industrial users have continually developed faster, smaller and more versatile machines, including portable computers that are dedicated to perform a specific function such as word processing, data collection or item identification. Alternatively, portable computers may be all purpose computing machines capable of running a variety of types of software programs. These portable personal computers may interact with a variety of portable and stationary peripheral input/output devices such as printers, light pens, image scanners, video scanners, etc. Moreover, these computers may have an electric power cord for receiving power from a standard electric outlet, as well as a battery pack for powering the unit when an electric outlet is unavailable or is inconvenient. The portability and versatility of portable computers, in combination with the ever decreasing size and weight of these machines, has attracted a significant number of users, with the number of users expected to dramatically increase in the near term.
Portable computers have progressed significantly, and the industry has recently enjoyed the introduction of palm top and lap top computers. One such computer is the HP 200LX Palm Top PC manufactured by Hewlett Packard of Portland, Oregon. Both palm top and lap top computers generally include an upper housing for a display, a lower housing for a keyboard, and a pivot for pivotally attaching the upper housing to the lower housing. Such construction is often referred to as clam shell construction. Generally, the upper housing and display are rotated away from the keyboard when the user wishes to utilize the portable computer, and are similarly rotated toward the keyboard when the palm top or portable computer is not in use. The cost of these versatile portable computers continues to decrease as they are becoming increasingly familiar in all areas of business and personal life, and the manufacturers enjoy savings due to the economies of scale associated with mass production.
Alternatively, dedicated computers are designed to fill a specific need. One such device is manufactured by Symbol Technologies, Inc. of Bohemia, New York and is the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,100. While devices of this type offer added convenience to the end user, and are manufactured of heavier materials, these devices are generally user specific and thus do not enjoy the economies of scale associated with mass production. These devices are somewhat more costly than the mass produced portable and palm top computer counterparts. Nonetheless, many individuals and corporations continue to use dedicated computers as the same are generally manufactured to withstand a rugged environment, and are also generally manufactured to be ergonomically productive in specific situations. Specifically, one such situation occurs when a user, such as a salesman, etc., wishes to utilize his portable computer to determine existing stock needs while moving around a retail or wholesale establishment. Existing palm top computers are generally not manufactured for such rugged use such that if the salesman would inadvertently drop the unit, the same may be irreparably damaged. Additionally, the palm top computer display does not remain in a fixed open position relative to the keyboard such that the user can hold the same in the open position with relative ease, much as a user would hold a clipboard to perform a similar task. As such, users continue to use dedicated computers, paying the increased costs associated therewith.
Dedicated computers also do not solve all of the problems in certain circumstances. Specifically, while the dedicated machine may well provide ease of operation when in use, the same is not well protected and transportable when the machine is not in use as generally the display remains fixed relative to the keyboard and is not rotatable with respect thereto.
Thus, while a number of prior art general purpose and dedicated computing devices have been developed, and are presumably adequate for the purpose for which they are intended. These prior devices fail to provide a mass produced portable computer which may be safely utilized while the user is in motion, and in which the display will rotate relative to the housing such that it will move between an open position and a closed position. Additionally, prior devices do not provide for a display to be latched in position relative to the keyboard when the display is in both the closed position and the open position.
Therefore, the need exists for a protective case for a portable computer which substantially increases the computer's resistance to breakage as a result of rugged use, and which permits the display to be locked in position relative to the keyboard when the display is in both the open position and the closed position.